


The Honeymoon

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a speculation based fic, its a lot more angsty than it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Felicity finds Oliver's plans for their honeymoon





	The Honeymoon

The nights were longer than she ever thought they would be.  
They were darker too.  
Quieter.

She hated every second of it.

She hated it so much that she barely slept, she could choose to sit  
in a Queen size bed alone all night, or she could get work done.  
She chose the work.

Sleep was supposed to be the only time in their lives that she felt safe.  
She didn't have that protective feel anymore.  
She was alone.

So she stayed up, going through boxes and boxes of unpacked clothing and other things.  
She loved him to death but he could not stay organized for the life of him.  
So he kept everything packed up, picked out what he needed and packed in what he didn't.

He never intended on leaving, it was just easier to stay packed.  
There was less mess.

She understood that.  
But he wasn't here so she decided she'd unpack and get organized for him.

 

There were clothes boxes, boxes full of papers, photo albums, jewelry that she had added into the mess  
of things that she didn't care for.  
She thought she donated them.

She looked over the jewelry box then set it in another pile.  
The pile of things she would get rid of once  
the sun came up.

 

She opened up another box and found a binder.  
Just one binder.

"Okay, this is just ridiculous."  
She stopped and looked at it before pulling it out of the box that was larger than it needed.

_The Honeymoon._

She cocked her head, opening it up.  
The cover page was a picture of Aruba off of Google.  
She continued flipping through the pages.

The next page had a list of potential babysitters for William.

_Raisa_   
_John_   
_Rene_   
_Dinah_   
_Quentin_   
_Sara (possible, Legends are a no)_   
_Barry & Iris (god help us)_   
_Alex Danvers (Call Kara)_

The page beside it was a list of things for the house-sitter.

_Water plants_   
_Don't use the dishwasher_   
_Feed the cat (it's a stray cat Felicity named Romeo, likes Chicken, avoid tuna)_   
_Don't touch the wine_   
_Pick up the mail/paper_   
_Don't touch the thermostat_   
_DO NOT TOUCH THE WINE_

She shook her head, that man loved wine more than most people.  
Maybe it was because it's an old Family brew, maybe he just liked wine.  
But he never drank it.  
Thea drank it.  
He didn't.

A few more pages were filled with flight arrangements, hotel information, activities, etc.  
There was a day planner with all of that listed along with  
phone numbers and websites.

After a few more pages they started getting filled with pictures of the two of them.  
Places they've been, places they wanted to go-those having blank spaces underneath for a picture to be added-  
He clearly put a lot of work into this.

The last page had a note addressed to her.

_Felicity._   
_I don't know how you found this_   
_but I guess I could have chosen a better spot to put it._   
_If you did find this, just tell me_   
_Don't act fake-surprised._   
_You're terrible at it._   
_If you have any additional notes there's another page beside this one_   
_you can leave it on if I'm out._   
_If not, then close the binder, put it back, and we can talk_   
_about the plans._   
_I know Aruba was on our list._   
_I'm thinking this summer but_   
_you tell me._

_And if you didn't find this then... there's_   
_no reason to continue_

_-O_

Felicity ran her fingers gently along the note.  
She sighed, reaching for a pen on Oliver's desk beside her.

_Come Home._

_-F_

She closed the binder and put it on his desk.  
She stood up and looked at the clock sitting on the dresser across from their bed.

_2:35AM_

She sighed again, turning off the light and climbing in bed.  
She grabbed her phone off of the night stand and texted Dinah

_I wanna see him_

She waited.  
After a minute there was a response.

_Be here @7_   
_I'll have the guards turn their heads for an hour._

She smiled slightly, glancing over at the binder.  
"Maybe one day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make him dead
> 
> i didn't


End file.
